


Daddy's Little Demons

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demons, F/M, Incubus!Theo, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Poor Nero, Succubus!Kira, Supernatural Elements, These two are gonna turn his life upside down, Threesome - F/M/M, and yes i'm calling the ship the unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: After a night out at a raucous house party, Nero finds he's somehow brought not one but two hungry lust demons home with him. And they have no intentions of letting him go any time soon.





	Daddy's Little Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some art I did and posted to my FA account last night. You can find said image [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28416156/)

Parties weren't exactly Nero's thing. And that wasn't to say he disliked going out, he just wasn't one for huge house parties. The kind that bordered on noise violation at best and disturbing the peace at worst. That aside, he barely knew anyone here. He was only here because an old friend of his from high school who he still regularly talked to invited him and it had been quite a while since they last had a chance to hang out together so he accepted. He was currently wading through a sea of people dancing and grinding on each other as he balanced a red solo cup full of soda in his hand. He wasn't looking to get drunk, he still had to drive Ven home and go to work the next morning after all. As he perused the party looking for his companion who was probably hooking up in a room somewhere, his eyes fell on two people dancing near the center of the huge mob of people: 

A slender looking male foxbit with glittering baby blue eyes and a curvy female wolfcat with piercing emerald eyes. He was inexplicably drawn to the two as they charmed the crowd gathered around them with their seductive moves to Panic! At The Disco's "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time". The female was dressed in a purple and gold fleur-de-lis hoodie and illegally tight ripped jean shorts and flaunting her very generous assets to the crowd while the male was dressed in a flattering pair of short dark blue denim shorts and a seifuku crop top topped off with a pair of goggles resting behind the tuft of reddish gold headfur while he worked the dance floor just as hard as his friend. To say they were both attractive was one hell of an understatement and Nero couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to. 

He could hardly believe his luck when they both suddenly picked him to work their moves on, dragging him out to the center as the chorus kicked into gear as the crowd of onlookers cheered him on. Having two incredibly hot strangers dancing on him like they were in a strip club was quite the experience and Nero barely noticed the strange glow the two had in their eyes as they grinded against him. All he knew was he was right smack dab in the middle of heaven and he never wanted to leave it. Everything after that moment was a blur of events. Once the song ended, the duo dragged him off to a secluded corner, one of them perched in his lap and running their hands over his chest and shoulders while the other was whispering all sorts of dirty things in his ears, making his muzzle tint pink. He didn't know when he started kissing them, quickly losing track of who's tongue and hands were where. He could hardly recall unlocking the door to his apartment or getting undressed once the three of them were in his room. And he damn sure didn't remember getting lost in a haze of sexual pleasure that left the sheets rumpled and tossed aside and the windows fogged up. All he knew was it felt fucking good and he didn't want to stop.

The next morning Nero dragged himself from bed, brain too fried to register the two bodies resting in his bed or the clothes strewn across the floor. His head was throbbing and he felt sore almost everywhere. He had no idea why, it wasn't like he was drinking last night. As he made a cup of coffee and texted his boss that he wasn't feeling well enough to come in today, the events of last night started slowly coming back to him. He remembered watching a pair of pretty cute dancers at the party last night, and remembered wandering away from the crowd with them. He must have hooked up with them both, not his usual thing even though it made him smirk that he probably managed to one up Ven in something. Oh right, Ven. He quickly scrolled through his messages and texted Ven, apologizing for ditching him last night and promising to make it up to him later that week. 

Ven quickly texted him back that it was fine and that he knew he was leaving because he saw who he hooked up with before calling him a lucky bastard. Nero rolled his eyes and took his cup of coffee back to his room, nearly dropping it when he came back to his bedmates sitting on the edge of the bed. They had a strange glow in their eyes that sent shudders of arousal down Nero's spine.

"Look at that, Theo." The female purred with a wide grin, green eyes surrounded by a purple glow. "I think Daddy's ready for round two."

"Hopefully he lasts longer than the first time, Kira." He said, grinning just as wide with a bluish glow to his eyes. "I'm still hungry." Both of them were taken completely by surprise when Nero suddenly fainted, coffee cup crashing and spilling its contents all over the carpet. "Oh fuck, did we kill him?!"

"No, he just passed out." Kira said with a sigh, getting up from the bed to check on the unconscious wolf. "Well fuck. There goes the mood and that plan. Here, help me get him on the bed." The two of them dragged him up on the bed before throwing their clothes on from last night and heading downstairs. "Wonder if he's got any food in here...if I can't get fed one way I'll figure out another." She rummaged through the cabinets and pantry while Theo hopped up on the counter to sit.

"Is he gonna be okay?" He asked, crossing his arms. Like Kira he was a bit ticked off that their current target was currently passed out instead of the two of them feeding off his lust. "I'm gonna be pissed if he doesn't get back up. He's a cute one."

"Tell me about it, perfect daddy material. But yeah, he still had a pulse when I checked him." She said, arms full of breakfast ingredients. "Jeez he didn't even flinch when we charmed him last night, that was fucking bizarre that he just suddenly passed out."

"I'm telling you its because you're lacking in the mind control department." He said. 

"Fuck you too. If anyone was slacking off it was you." She fired back. "Did you see how he was wrapped around my finger last night? You need to step your game up." 

"Please! I was the one that had him eating out of the palm of my hand last night, not you!" The two continued arguing even as Kira started cooking, the sound of bickering and smell of food carrying back towards Nero's room as the wolf started coming back to consciousness. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned as he sat up. Was he just dreaming? Nope, that was definitely a lump forming from hitting the ground that hard. Who the hell did he end up bringing home last night? Speaking of, he could hear arguing coming from the kitchen and got up to investigate. The duo from the party were in his kitchen bickering about something with each other. The foxbit sitting on the counter, legs crossed and the wolfcat cooking pancakes at the stove. 

They suddenly stopped as he walked over, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, and stared at him like two deer in headlights.

"Oh, morning. Again." Theo said. Nero narrowed his eyes at the pair before lunging at whoever was closest, sending them both scrambling around the small kitchen. "What the fuck! Chill out!" Theo practically fell off the counter as they ducked around the table.

"Who are you?! How did you get in my apartment?!" He growled, chasing the pair around. "What are you?!"

"If you'd chill the fuck out we'd tell you!" Kira yelled, just barely dodging getting grabbed up. Nero glared at them but relented, ceasing his pursuit for the moment.

"You have five minutes." He said. The two briefly glanced at each other before back at Nero.

"Okay. I'm Kira, that's Theo. He's an Incubus, I'm a Succubus." Kira explained. "We picked you at the party last night as our target, you brought us home, did a hell of a good job putting us to bed last night by the way, then you passed out like a bitch when you saw us this morning." Theo elbowed her in the ribs for the last part. "Ow! Well its true!" 

"Doesn't mean you have to say it out loud!" Theo hissed. "We're trying to get him to sleep with us again, not scare him off!" The two started arguing again and Nero had to step in before they got violent with each other.

"Okay, stop!" He said, holding them at arms length. Miraculously the two stopped arguing although they were still glaring at each other. "Fucking hell, you'd think you two were children with the way you're arguing. So, let me see if I have this right. You two are demons, lust demons if my terminology is right, and you picked me to feed from?" 

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Theo said. 

"So can we fuck now? I'm pretty sure those pancakes I was making are ruined and I'm getting hungry." Nero glanced up and sure enough there was smoke coming from the stove. He let the two of them go and rushed over, turning the stove off and tossing the smoking pan into the sink and running a the cold water at full blast. Once that was done he sat the two demons down on his couch, each with a bowl of cereal to occupy them lest they start arguing again or cause potential destruction to anything else, so he could try and think through what to do with the sudden knowledge that he had not just an incubus, but a succubus as well in his apartment and both of them were hungry. How the hell did he of all people end up in this situation? It was a good thing he called out of work today. He didn't think he could leave the two of them in the apartment and expect the place to stay in one piece.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his muzzle. This was the kind of situation he'd expect Ven to be dealing with, not him. Kira and Theo, meanwhile, were watching him from the couch and began speaking to each other telepathically.

" _'So, is he gonna be okay? I'm kinda worried.'_ " Theo asked.

" _'Yeah, I'm starting to get a bit concerned myself.'_ " Kira said.

" _'Maybe we should just skip the waiting and help him with his stress. He gets to relax, we get fucked and fed. Its a win-win.'_ " Kira thought about it for a second. It wasn't like they had anything to lose with this. 

" _'Alright, let's do it.'_ " They sat their bowls down on the coffee table and walked over to Nero, turning the charm up. "What's the matter, daddy? Feeling stressed out?" Kira purred, wrapping her arms around his left arm and nuzzling his bicep.

"Why don't you let us make it better for you?" Theo cooed, latching onto Nero's right arm. Their eyes were glowing again and this time it had the desired effect. At first Nero had planned on resisting the two and their wily ways until he could figure out what to do with them but as they worked their magic on him, he felt his inhibitions slipping away and allowed them to lead him back to bed. They pushed him back onto the blankets, crawling after him. Theo kissed him first, the incubus tasting of cinnamon and lust, before Kira followed suit, tasting like cotton candy and pure sin. It was incredibly intoxicating and he was already pitching a tent in his boxers as the two made their way down his body. The glow in their eyes got brighter once his boxers were down and his cock on display.

"Oh fuck, its even bigger than I remember it being last night~" Kira said with a giggle.

"Can't wait to get that back inside me again." Theo said. Nero's breath hitched when one of those devilish tongues ran along the underside of his cock, making his eyes roll back in his head as a mouth sunk down oh him, engulfing the whole thing in velvet heat. He managed to crack his eyes open just enough to see it was Theo going to town on him like he was a popsicle before Kira crawled onto his chest and sat down. It wasn't an uncomfortable weight, but goddamn she was nice and warm and looked oh so pretty sitting there. 

"Daddy, do you think you could help me with a little problem?" She purred, pulling her hoodie off and tossing it to the floor. Nero practically died and went straight to heaven, or rather hell since he was dealing with demons, at the sight of her chest. That hoodie was hiding a pair of double D cups and she all but squealed as he grabbed one in each hand and squeezed them. She let out a moan, holding his hands to her chest as she leaned down and kissed him. Nero's head was swimming, torn between the breath stealing kiss and the demon sucking away on his cock like it was candy. It was turning his brain into absolute mush and he loved it. Kira pulled back, licking her lips before letting go of his hands to pull off her shorts. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor and she turned around giving him little warning before she lowered herself down on his face. 

"Oh fuck! That tongue is so fucking good!" She moaned, bracing her hands on his stomach as she felt his tongue slide deep inside her.

"Don't fucking suffocate him with your fat ass." Theo snarked, having let go of Nero's cock long enough to get undressed again before going back to work. Kira glared at him in spite of the fact that she was currently getting eaten out. 

"Fuck you, at least I have an ass." She spat, biting back a moan. Once again they started fighting, momentarily releasing Nero from their control who, while a bit more sober, was getting incredibly tired of the constant bickering and had an idea to shut it down at least for the moment. He growled, pushing Kira up and off him, sending her tumbling down to the bottom of the bed. "Hey what's the-- " The look in Nero's eyes quickly shut her and Theo up. Lust, pure unadulterated lust, enough to keep them both sated and full for a few days, burned in the wolf's golden eyes. As if he was possessed, Nero pinned Kira to the bed with a wicked grin shocking both demons.

"Didn't you say you wanted Daddy's help, Princess? Well then let me help you." He held her down by the shoulders with one hand and slipped his still slicked cock inside her, making her melt with a whimper as he filled her so perfectly while he held her hip with the other.

"Oh Daddy, oh fucking fuck!" She moaned, eyes going hazy as he started fucking her into the mattress. She couldn't even get her bearings, scrambling to get her claws into something, anything, solid so she could ride out the wave. He was relentless, like some sort of feral beast and she couldn't stop every curse in the book from leaving her lips as he hit every single sweet spot and turned her to putty in his grasp. It was barely any wonder that she came so shortly after he started and she moaned as he continued fucking her through it and right into one after the other. He finally put her out of commission with her fourth orgasm, somehow miraculously having the stamina to keep from reaching his own limit despite the intense want to blow, before pulling out and turning his attention to Theo who was sitting on the other end of the bed in complete shock. 

"Don't worry, Cupcake. Daddy didn't forget about you." He said with a grin, grabbing the foxbit by the ankle and pulling him towards him. Theo let out a shocked gasp as Nero disappeared between his thighs and swiped his tongue across his tailhole. 

"Fucking hell, that feels so fucking good Daddy..." He moaned, eyes rolling back. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn Nero was some sort of demon himself with the amount of skill he was displaying, eating him out like it was his last meal. Theo whined a little as he pulled away, wanting more of that delicious tongue inside him, but before he could even begin to argue or try forcing Nero back down he felt the head of his cock pressing against him and the demon's brain shut off as the wolf pushed in to the hilt in one shot. Thankfully due to his demonic nature he was always naturally well prepped otherwise Nero would have split him in half. For all their teasing, which was practically their job, it was always a shock finding a mortal with the strength and stamina to make one or both of them shut up for any length of time. It was a rarity and there was absolutely no way they were letting go of Nero now that they had him, not if he kept this up.

Nero pushed Theo's thighs up to his chest to get a better angle, striking up against the demon's prostate and making him see stars. Nero growled as Theo tightened up around him.

"That's right, get nice and tight for Daddy." He praised, thrusting as hard and deep as he could despite the tightness. Theo didn't last long, vision speckled with white as he came with a loud yelp once Nero hit up against his prostate for the umpteenth time in a row. Nero came not long after, firing four powerful ropes of cum deep inside the demon. The wolf panted as he pulled out, watching as Theo lay on his back dazed and high on afterglow in front of him and Kira ass up and all but passed out to the right. Every nerve in his body was tingling and he managed to get up out of bed and stumble to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his achingly hot body. That was beyond exhilarating and it had the added bonus of shutting the two up for the moment. 

He slowly walked back to the bedroom, limbs starting to feel like gelatin as the adrenaline gave way to exhaustion, and flopped down on the bed between the two demons. He pulled Theo up from the bottom of the bed and flipped Kira around, letting the two of them contently snuggle up on either side of him. The two demons grinned at each other, their mission accomplished and both of them feeling more than full right at the moment.

"So. Here's how things are gonna work." Nero said after a few moments of blissful silence. "If you two are gonna stay here you're gonna have to knock of all the arguing. I don't mind putting you two down like that but I can't do it all the time. I don't know if you two are also the "kill the mortals" type but if you're going to go out murdering just don't track blood inside. I do work so I can't stay around during the day but I trust you two won't blow up my apartment, right?" The two nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be good Daddy~" Theo said.

"Extra good. You won't even know we're here. Well, unless we get hungry again of course." Kira said. "In which case you may notice a little bit." Nero shook his head at that.

"As long as you don't try and kill me in my sleep or something weird I honestly don't care how you two feed yourselves." He said. 

"Then we're in agreement. We behave, you feed us, you get sex at the same time." Theo said. "Win-win."

"Sounds good to me." Kira said, nodding in agreement. 

"Good, then that's that. Now, let's get some sleep." Nero said. "I may or may not have plans to give you two dessert later."


End file.
